


La phase finale

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: L'avenir de l'univers reposait sur un seul homme.





	La phase finale

La phase finale

  
''J'espère qu'ils se souviendront de toi.''

  
Non, non, non... Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Stark devait vivre pour qu'ils gagnent ! La survie de l'univers entier reposait sur ce seul homme, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Stephen serra les dents alors qu'il suivait leur ultime espoir de survie, il prit la pierre du temps et interrompit Thanos dans son meurtre. C'était la pire des choses à faire, mais il offrit la pierre à Thanos, il ne lui en manquait plus qu'une maintenant. Tony était salement blessé, abasourdi du sacrifice de la pierre, Stephen le comprenait, lui qui disait qu'il ne protégerait que la pierre... Stephen aida Tony à se relever, dire que pour empêcher un génocide il devait compter sur cet homme, il avait encore du mal avec ça...

  
''On entre dans la phase finale.''

  
Fin


End file.
